Tensioners of the generic type are also used for drive or timing belts in motor vehicles and are always to ensure satisfactory functioning and transmission of the belt force without slip or without disturbing vibrations of the belt by ensuring an optimum belt tension even during aging of the belt. In addition, the connection between the helical spring and spring receptacles, at the axial ends of the tensioner is to be captively locked during transport of the same and is to be sufficiently secure during dynamic operation. In a tensioner known from DE 195 01 685 C1, the helical spring is merely slipped loosely onto the spring receptacles, which does not ensure captive locking. In addition, said helical spring, in the state as delivered to an assembly site, can buckle laterally, which, for quick and reliable assembly, is to be avoided. Furthermore, it is desirable in such tensioners that, if the traction means breaks and the helical spring consequently relaxes (snapping), said tensioners can utilize a soft snapping end stop in order to reliably avoid destruction of the tensioner in such a case.